Rogue Clones
Rogue Clones was a storyline taking place the moment after Operation: Knightfall took place, but inhibitor chips within various Clone Troopers are malfunctioning or were already removed. Led by Captain Rex a group of Clones attempts to rescue whatever that is left of both the Jedi Order and the Republic they fought so hard to protect. History Operation: Knightfall The Call "Captain Rex, execute Order 66." - Darth Sidious against Captain Rex Captain Rex was leading his Torrent-5 Company through the rural area on Naboo when he heard his communicator come off with a encrypted message from the Office of the Chancellor. Darth Sidious spoke the dreaded words, to execute Order 66, a contingency order against the Jedi. Rex, with having his inhibitor chip removed, does not follow the order automatically, but due to the presence of two troopers near him who raise their weapons to kill Jedi Master Coleman Czaj. Rex and Jesse intervene and kill the two Clones before they can raise their blasters to fire at the Jedi Master. Jesse assumes the rumor of the locked Order were true then. Palpatine did have a contingency order against the Jedi. Rex and Jesse escort Master Czaj to a nearby shuttle platform where a Nu-16 Diplomatic Shuttle was waiting. Unfortunately this meant they had to fight through another team of Clone Troopers. Before they made the assault however they were joined by Lock and Starr who refused to execute the Order 66 order as well. Arguing for a frontal assault, Master Czaj manages to convince Rex that a stealthy assault would be more appropriate. Having formulated a plan, Rex enters the area alone, acting as if he has killed Jedi Master Coleman Czaj. As the ruse succeeds, Jesse and Lock assault the guarding troopers from behind knocking them unconscious. Now with the shuttle secure, Rex tells Master Czaj to get inside the shuttle quickly. When one of the knocked out Troopers manage to send a distress signal to one of the Venator-class Star Destroyers in orbit, Starr quickly kills the trooper with a blaster shot. Jesse and Lock restrain him, but Master Czaj realizes the damage has already been done and that they need to act quickly if they don't want the Galactic Empire over them that instant. Firing up the engines, Rex decides that he and Lock will go with Master Czaj aboard the shuttle, while Jesse and Starr split from them and take the two ZX-4 Speeder Bikes stationed nearby to travel the other way. Aboard the Venator-class Star Destroyer Molisher, ''Sergeant Barone recieved the signal and orders a squad of LAAT/i Gunships to the planet to take out the rogue Clones and the Jedi Master, while he contacts Clone High Command. Traveling by shuttle, Rex and Lock decide that Master Czaj has to get of the planet as soon as possible and Rex remembers an outpost that was captured on the Seperatists that might still be operational and not captured by the Clones. Sending those coordinates to Starr and Jesse, Rex steers the shuttle towards the abandoned outpost. Jesse and Starr travel by shuttle to the same location, but they find themselves chased by one of the LAAT/i Gunships. With quick thinking, Jesse and Starr manage to steer the Gunship into a cavernous part, where the gunship crashes into a mountain. Crossing the cavernous terrain, they arrive at the outpost before Rex, Lock and Czaj do. Operating the small outpost is a group of malfunctioning B1 Battle Droids led by OOM-19. While Starr options to take out the droid and the base afterwards, Jesse decides on a more stealthy approach, and along with Rex and Lock and a simple mindtrick of Czaj they destroy OOM-19 main body but keep its datacore to function as a guide for them. Using intelligence gotten from the datacore of OOM-19, Jesse and Starr figure out how to unlock one of the stationary Transport Shuttle with a limited Hyper Drive that they figure can take them out of the star system. Before they can do anything however, the Gunships by command of Sergeant Barone commence to execute a bombardment of the outpost, destroying the only three stationed Transport Shuttles. As the gunships prepare to land their troops, Rex orders Jesse and Starr to take Master Czaj away from here and he and Lock will hold the troops up as best as they can. As the two groups split up, Rex and Lock manage to hold up the troopers, killing a few of them, however circumstances change when Lock recieves a mysterious order called Directive 7. This turns him against Rex, who attempts to sway Lock out of it. As he leads Lock out of the battle zone, he knocks Lock out, but sees from the distance how three speeders explode, assumably those of Starr, Czaj and Jesse. On the Molisher, Sergeant Barone recieves a message from Imperial Security Bureau Assistant Director Armand Yssard that the Emperor has ordered Delta Squad to persoanlly oversee the capture of the Clones and Coleman Czaj. The Delta Chase ''"They are the best. They once were Delta Squad, our brothers." - Rex about their chasers A LAAT/i Gunship landed near a crashed speeder placement. Out came four heavily armed and armored Clone Commandos. It was Delta Squad, especially send here by the Emperor. Their leader, Boss ordered his men to scout the perimeter for survivors and escort them back to the Gunship. The tracker of the squad, Sev finds fresh blood trail and they track it to a hidden camp site where they find the leg gear of Starr. This however is an ambush, as Jesse and Starr were laying in wait for their chasers, however Delta Squad proves to be resourcesfull and with help of Fixer and Scorch they capture the rogue Clones. Not finding the rogue Jedi Master, Boss calls in air support to track down the Master. Sergeant Barone orders them to return to the Molisher, to which they comply with the two Clones. As the Gunship leaves the atmosphere, Coleman Czaj appears unharmed and before he can do anything Rex and Lock appear as well, the latter revealed to have returned to normal senses as Rex tells them he recognized the Gunship, the Rancor's Trap, the gunship belonging to the legendary Delta Squad. As Rex and Lock lead Coleman Czaj stepwise to Theed in hopes to find a transport there, Boss and Fixer lead Jesse and Starr towards Sergeant Barone and Delta Squad's personal adviser Fortofive. As Barone orders Jesse and Starr to lead the two Troopers away and seperated, Fortofive and Boss convened, where Fortofive questions Delta Squad's purpose for hunting their brothers. After a short conversation, Boss tells him to stand down and that they are moving back down to Naboo. While Jesse is tortured by a different interrogator, Barone questions Starr himself, whereas he reveals he is aware of Directive 7, revealing another Clone Trooper named Mawe, where they reveal that a certain generation of Clones starting with Mawe, had been instilled by the Imperial Security Bureau to infiltrate the Clone ranks. Their ultimate goal was to be a security force for the Emperor. Leaving them dumbfounded, Barone orders Fortofive to send Starr and Jesse back to Naboo with Mawe and get Rex, Lock and Master Czaj. In the meantime as Rex, Lock and Master Czaj were getting closer to Theed, Rex notices the Naboo Security Force having been supplemented by Stormtroopers. On the Molisher, Mawe breaks Jesse and Starr out without trouble and they hijack a Paladin-class Troop Transport and fly back to Naboo. Using an abandoned Gungan ship as a hideout, Rex, Lock and Master Czaj hide out for the night. What they don't know is that Delta Squad landed nearby and Boss and Sev are scouting the area where Rex and the others are on their AT-RT's, deployed from the Rancor's Trap. Not discovering them at night, Rex and Master Czaj do discover the Commandos. While Rex intends to take them out, Master Czaj prevents him from doing so and cautions him not to draw attention. They retreat back into the hideout for the night, where Master Czaj tells Rex of how he felt a shift in the Force and how he lost his connection to his Padawan Jada Bariss. He fears she has fallen against the betrayal of the Clone Troopers. Rex assures him to have faith and rest while he keeps watch. That morning as they prepare to treck to Theed, a carefully aimed shot of Sev hits Czaj in the shoulder, slowing Rex and Lock down considerably. Fixer manages to sneak up on the group, but Rex deploys a couple of detonators that throws Delta Squad kinda of course. By the time Delta Squad regained composure, Rex, Lock and Master Czaj managed to sneak away. Also on their way back to the Naboo surface, Jesse notices odd similarities in behavior between Mawe and Starr. As Rex and his group are hunted and chased by Delta Squad, they move towards swamp terrain. The AT-RT's of Delta Squad become stuck in the swamp, so they have to move on feet. Rex, Lock and Master Czaj get help from their brethern led by Jesse in their captured transport. Jesse orders Mawe to go down there and pick Rex and the other two up, which they do and manage so, just before Delta Squad reaches them again. Going further into the swamps outside Theed, they attempt to set another trap of, but this one fails as well. Using coverfire from the stolen transport, Rex and the others manage to sneak away while Mawe secretly plants a tracker on them, allowing Delta Squad to follow them. Entering rural territory on the outskirts of Theed, Rex and the others prepare to face off against Delta Squad one more time. A moment later Delta Squad assaults their positions and while Rex and Jesse manage to hurt and wound Boss. The three remaining Commandos continue to fight, however Rex and the others are saved by a group of the Naboo Royal Guard. Taking them aboard a commandeered LAAT/i Gunship, the group of the Royal Guard reveals to be commanded by Queen Apailana herself who had heard of the Clones and the Jedi Master in distress.